Will We Change?
by muuu
Summary: AU. Discontinued. The night Amu has been dreading her entire life for: coronation night. But with the notorious Tech, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, appearing on that night, what'll ensue? Amuto, Amu/Ikuto
1. Prologue

First Shugo Chara fic O-O

I might continue this if i get enough reviews, because I'm not even sure if this is a good plot for the fic O:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara ^^

* * *

><p>Regular humans are rare and nearly extinct. The new air and water for them is slowly destroying their systems. Only Metals and Techs can survive the harsh environment called "Earth".<p>

**Metals:** Enhanced human race whose blood was fused with metal. The type of metal depends on which country they're from.

The metal gives them superhuman strength, speed, and mental capacities. And if they're lucky, a peculiar ability.

Strong magnetic objects and metal sand cause the metal to unwillingly separate itself from the blood. It is the Metals' most fatal weakness.

**Techs:** Specially trained at a young age, preferably five to six years, to hunt and kill Metals.

They kill Metals by shooting needles coated in a special poison designed to break down the metal and slow down body functions. As the body slows down, the metal itself poisons the body.

Techs have a fear of feeling. Because when they do feel emotions, it leads to their downfall.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

She was being prepared for her coronation tonight. Her shoulder-length pink hair was being curled while the maids were putting the final touches onto her reflecting silver, silk kimono. Her lacy clip was placed into her hair. Her honey-gold orbs looked back from the mirror. Her pale skin was barely shown, but it radiated under the dark cloth.

"Amu-chan? Are you ready?" her mother asked.

Hinamori Midori was so proud her daughter was to be coroneted as the Ruler of the Metals. Said daughter, wasn't too thrilled. She longed to go outside, instead of just being stuck in the house, looking out of a window all day.

Tsumugu was anxiously waiting at the bottom of the dark oak stairway. The dancing hall was full of guests, dressed in fancy kimonos.

The women of the crowd lightly gasped in amazement. Their new ruler looked beautiful. Her pink hair was curled in just some parts of her hair, the shimmering blue eyeshadow and dark eyeliner made her golden eyes shine. Her pale skin was a milky white. She was stunning in the exaggerated kimono.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for coming," she started. Her voice sounded of bells. "I'd like for you to enjoy the night."

Her smile was unnoticeably fake.

ƸӜƷ

His midnight blue hair blended in with the darkness of the night. His black suit that was occasionally laced with white was a complex thing. It consisted of countless pockets for pills, darts, and much more. His belt held his dart gun and his wrist bore a bracelet made of cloth - a lone silver cross dangled from it.

His sniper - that shot darts - was currently aimed at the to-be-ruler of the Metals. But he couldn't help but think,

What a waste.

He smirked. Maybe he should drop by.

So he pocketed his sniper and jumped from roof to roof to reach the mansion.

ƸӜƷ

"Well, hello, princess," breathed into her ear. Her first reaction was to jump out the chair and to get the heck out of there, but an arm suddenly appeared in front of her, knocking Amu down. Said person looked up to glare at whoever scared her like that, but she immediately stiffened.

Her lips moved, but she couldn't utter a sound.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

* * *

><p>If you ask me, that was a weird chapter, but it's necessary.<p>

Three reviews are needed to continue (I won't pre-write another until i get the required reviews).


	2. Metal?

**A/N****:** FFnet was down for a bit :( So I couldn't edit the chapter T_T  
>So I decided to just post the chapters every Sunday afternoon, United States time. And I don't think I'll do that required reviews thing. It's too much work, and I, myself, am lazy to review. So I think I'll just post every Sunday.<p>

I'll post this in advance, because I just so happened to finish. _And_ I'm going on an out of town trip, where there's no wi-fi and no editing this chapter.

But if you want, you can still review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Shugo Chara! (If I did Lulu and Saaya should run for the hills.) Or Van's ^^

Hope you like this awkward chapter~

* * *

><p><em>Rewind!<em>

Her lips moved, but she couldn't utter a sound.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

* * *

><p>"Let's go on a walk," he offered.<p>

She really knew that he was going to kidnap her then kill her before her parents or the guests to even notice she was gone.

She shrugged. Might as well enjoy some fresh air before dying, Amu thought.

"Alright, I'll go," she agreed.

Ikuto's shocked face was barely noticeable - it consisted of slightly raised eyebrows and minutely widened eyes.

"Oh, really?" He was unsure. Perhaps his eyes - for he could read lips - and ears were playing tricks on him at the same time. You never know with Techs these days. Especially ones like Ikuto.

"Yes, really." Her wide and gleaming eyes basically screamed her honesty.

"Alright, then." His thin lips curled back to reveal his white teeth in a crooked smile. "Let's go, shall we?" He held out his hand for her to hold onto.

Reluctantly, she held his hand in a light grip. She examined it and concluded that his fingers were long and slender - and quite rough if you ask her.

They walked into the garden; it was luminated by the ropes of round, small, and lit lightbulbs around the perimeter of the garden. The fountain was reflecting the light to the point where it looked like it gave off its own light and Amu couldn't help but stare back at her broken reflection in the gleaming water.

"Tsukiyomi-san," she began. She refused to speak impolitely even now. "Why didn't you just shoot me back there?" she inquired.

He offhandedly shrugged. "Why should I?" he started. His bland expression changed to one to a rather cocky smirk. "It would be such a waste for your pretty self to be killed."

Amu's usual white wine complexion suddenly changed to a bright burgundy. "Y-you don't mean that, r-right?" she stuttered.

His smirk grew wider. "Oh, but I do, princess." And it was after he finished that sentence when he swiftly bent down to capture her lips in his. And as swiftly as he planted his lips on hers, he pulled back.

His cocky smirk was back in place when he saw her flustered expression. She ignored the tingling on her lips and the stomach-dropping-out-of-her-butthole feeling to look up at him in surprise.

"See you later," he started, "Amu." And with that, he disappeared.

ƸӜƷ

As she expected, no one noticed she was gone.

So when all the guests left with smiles and a fun experience, Amu was relieved she could rid of this ridiculous, overexaggerated kimono, and finally dress in a simple nightgown.

But she couldn't help but think of Ikuto.

Ikuto and his midnight blue hair with his dreamy midnight blue eyes, she thought.

She thought she heard a record scratching. Dreamy? she thought. Quickly sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair, thoroughly tangling them. Why am I thinking about him in the first place? she questioned herself. She angrily tried to banish the thought of Ikuto; and when she finally was about to fall asleep, a familiar voice asked,

"Thinking about me?"

She quickly sat up to glare at whoever snuck in the window - she half-expected it to be some kind of trick her ears were playing her - and "whoever" was none other than Ikuto, who somehow managed to sneak past the guards stationed every ten feet around the perimeter of the large home.

Amu swiftly brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose to pinch it. She could feel the imminant headache arising.

"Actually, yes," she admitted, "I am. But only because it seems you didn't want to just ruthlessly shoot me with one of those," she paused," _darts_. Why don't you just kill me already? I'd much rather, literally, die than to actually become Ruler. I honestly don't see why as to how on earth my father refused." She scoffed. " Tsukiyomi-san-" "Just Ikuto, please." "Ikuto, I'd see to it you'll kill me soon?" She said this as if she didn't care.

"Or how about we just run away together?" he suggested with that smirk plastered upon his face.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he joked.

"I'm serious, Ikuto-san."

"Just Ikuto is fine," he said.

"Ikuto. I'm quite serious about this. If we run away, you realize I'll be a traitor and banned from coming back," she ranted. "Furthermore, what happens when we get caught?"

"Life's all about taking risk, isn't it?" he retorted. His smirk was gone, and a grim expression was put into place. "Like this one."

He rushed forward, grabbed her cheeks, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She didn't bother to close her eyes, and neither did Ikuto. It was quite unnerving to stare into each other's eyes while kissing. But Amu didn't mind. His midnight blue eyes were dreamy, anyways. It seems the word is haunting me, Amu thought. The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks. She could feel him smirk against her lips.

And when he finally pulled away after an eternity, she was quite sure that he'd keep her safe if and _when _they do run away.

Sure that everyone asleep, Amu hurriedly pushed Ikuto away, got up from her bed, and rushed to get a suitcase.

She rapidly pulled her drawers out and threw random clothes into the pitch black bag. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple flannel shirt, and a white undershirt into the bathroom. She quickly changed and rushed out - with the flannel shirt left unbuttoned. Grabbing the brown hair dye and throwing it into the bag, she slipped on some socks a pair of comfortable Vans. She grabbed Ikuto's hand - he snatched her suitcase just in time - and literally jumped out the window. It was a plus that her room was on the first story and not the third, like her parents and Ami.

And so with her things, Amu and Ikuto ran away into the night (A/N: What a cheesy line.)

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...<em>

"Amu-chan?" her mother called from outside the door. "Amu-chan?"

Midori carefully opened the door and peaked in. The room was empty with the window open. There was a breeze blowing the transparent, blue curtains. There was a letter carefully placed on the precisely made bed. The sunlight was bouncing off the white paper, making it extremely bright against the deep maroon bedspread. Midori went to grab it. She quickly skimmed it. Her eyes glazed over, her eyelids holding onto yet-to-spill tears. Immediately calling for Tsumugu, he came rushing to the bedroom. She handed him the letter for him to read. He let the letter fall from his hands after he finished reading it.

_To Mother and Father,_

_I've decided to investigate. It seemed rather unhealthy of me to just stare out the window; you wouldn't allow me outside, afraid that I would get harmed or something along those lines. So I've decided to run away with Ikuto - he refused to be called Tsukiyomi-san. Although it's thought that he's a Tech, he is. However, he's actually a Metal. I don't think he knows, but it seems I've discovered my ability - being able to feel the metal and to be able to tell what kind is flowing in their blood. And Ikuto seems to be fused with Silver. Be sure not to tell anyone, though. Make it seem that I've been kidnapped, but do not tell who 'kidnapped' me. I want to look further into this. And make sure he finds out he's a Metal. And I won't be straightforward about this. I've grown quite fond of him, actually. Don't go looking for me, but do send some guards to make it seem you care. Give them some false leads, and burn this letter when you're finished reading._

_Your daughter,_

_Amu_

Tsumugu and Midori watched as the last visible white piece of the letter burned to ashes. They had faith in Amu; she _did _take those Tae Kwon Doe classes behind their backs a few years ago. It was only mandatory that the rarest kind of Metal be skilled in defense.

Amu was fused with Gold before birth. This meant she was the only one to be ever fused with Gold and survive. And when the Gold began to poison her system, they fused her with Steel, to exceed physical limits only a Tech can handle. And because she was the only one fused with two metals - and survive -, there were many bounty Techs out there for her blood - literally.

So with the fire dying, the two went to announce their daughter and ruler-to-be was kidnapped.

* * *

><p>It was quite silent. They've been walking since this morning, and Amu's getting rather tired. She took in her surroundings: trees, trees, and more trees.<p>

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Are you going to kill me soon?" she asked.

With the smirk plastered on his face, he turned around to look at Amu, who in turn looked back up at him.

"Why? So we won't be able to elope any time soon?" Even in the dark, Ikuto could see her face radiating red.

She was furious. How dare he tease her like that?

"Stupid!"

ƸӜƷ

"We're here," Ikuto announced.

He pulled the branches back to reveal the camp. Techs were everywhere. Some were throwing and shooting darts at moving targets around their court. Others were in combat, everyone in a whole match, each man or woman for himself or herself. And some were just beating the crap out of wooden posts. It seems most of the Techs here are actually Metals, Amu thought.

"I'll have to knock you out," was the last thing Amu heard before she blacked out.

Ikuto caught her before she hit the ground. He walked out from the branches while carrying her bridal style; he could just imagine how flustered she'd be if she was conscious. Thinking how red she'd be, he smirked.

Many of the Techs stopped what they were doing. Ikuto captured the only Metal fused with two metals. Many of them surrounded around Ikuto.

"So, how'd you do it?" Kukai asked excitedly. Kukai was one of Ikuto's friends in the organization.

"Just have patience, Kukai. He'll explain when he wants to," scolded Nagihiko, another one of Ikuto's friends.

"It was easy, actually. The guests were too busy enjoying themselves and her mother and father were making sure the guests had a great time - which I must add that they did. So all I had to do was knock her out and carry her out here," he lied. Luckily Amu's bag acted like a backpack.

And so he pushed back the large crowd and made it to his room.

And in his room, he gently laid her down onto his bed - which was a shade of deep blue. The drawers were a dark oak color and the room was painted black. The red curtains slightly moved, due to the partly opened window. He noticed how some of Amu's hair fell across her face, so Ikuto brushed it behind her ear. She looks pretty, he absentmindedly thought. Wait, pretty?

He brushed it off and walked out to head for the mess hall.

ƸӜƷ

"Ng.." Amu groggily woke up. Her head was aching as she tried to recall the string of events that happened.

Ikuto must have knocked me unconscious, she thought. Bringing him up made Amu wonder where he was. She looked around the room, dared to look into the bathroom, and even peeked out into the hallway. She felt the metal flowing through other people's blood next to the room. It seems some others are Metals as well, she thought.

Suddenly, fingers poked her at both sides, making her jump sky high.

So when she turned around with a frustrated and flustered look, Ikuto held his face in one of his hands and chuckled - with the smirk across his face, of course.

And when she didn't speak to him for the next thirty, maybe forty minutes, he began to think maybe she really was mad at him. He looked across the room to find that Amu was no where to be seen.

What if someone found her? If they did, what'd they do? What'll happen? he panicked. And when she walked out of the bathroom in long and rather baggy pajama pants and an equally baggy t-shirt with brown hair, he was quite relieved, but very shocked. And when he tried to recall when she had brown hair dye, he assumed it must've been she was rushing out of the mansion.

Amu was tired, hungry, and rather sleepy, if you ask her. Stupid Ikuto, not knowing your a Metal, she thought. How can you not know? You can literally feel the denseness of the metal in your blood, she ranted. And when she was on the left side of the bed, with the blanket up to her nose, she ranted and fumed some more. So it went unnoticed that Ikuto had changed and laid into bed with her still there. So with Amu laying there, oblivious to her surroundings, she was extremely shocked to find Ikuto already _asleep_ with his arms around her. "Pervert," she muttered.

His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and he just looked calm - not like his forced passive mask. And when the breeze flew in from the most likely deliberately window, directly at Ikuto, he _subconsciously_ tightened his grip on Amu.

And after five more minutes of staring,

"What're you staring at?" he asked.

She felt the heat fly up to her face and she swiftly turned her back towards him.

"And you called _me_ the pervert," he added. The emphasis was just to gloat.

"Because you are!" And in a furious Amu began listing what he did during their walk in the woods to get here. Such as when he randomly picked her up and _accidentally _brushed up against her bottom. And then the time where he suddenly nipped at her ear.

"Like right now!" she fretted when he lightly bit her ear. And despite her serious tone, her bright face definitely denied it. "Stupid pervert," she muttered under her breath. "Always picking on me. Why not one of those other girls?"

"Aw, my Amu doesn't want me to hang around her anymore?" he pouted. It was true; those words - kinda - hurt.

She looked at him sternly in the eye. "You have to. You're killing me soon, anyways. It doesn't matter," she coldly replied.

"What makes you think I'm actually going to kill you?" Ikuto was serious, now. He's grown quite fond of Amu's company, although it's only been a day and a half at the least.

"Well that's why you suggested to run away, right?" she demanded.

"But it was you who agreed, wasn't it?" he retorted.

By now, they were sitting up, and with each remark, they leaned closer and closer to each other.

"Yes, only because I had to try and get you to know your a Metal without actually telling you straightforward!" she blurted. Still minding that they were on the bed, she quickly she moved away and covered her mouth with both hands.

Ikuto was quite shocked. "I'm," he pointed to himself, "a Metal?"

They didn't realize someone opened the door.

"He is?"

* * *

><p>Although I deeply despise cliffhangers, I think one is perfect for the end of this chapter. I'm rather cynical these days.<p>

It bothers me when authors do the arrow thing to the review button or try to suggest to review, so you don't have to.

But if you still want to, reviews are welcomed ^^ but no flames please D: I'm far too emotionally sensitive for that. T_T


	3. Why?

**A/N: **I believe my laptop spited me by refusing to turn on and freeze when I somehow have the patience to wait for it to activate. It may seem like an excuse for a late chapter, and I'm sure you'd dislike me forever for this. The chapter was completely finished. Over three thousand words and had a very hateable scene. And all I was to do was wait for some wi-fi to post the chapter. And when we had the wi-fi, the laptop automatically restarted itself. And in turn, it refuses to turn on and freezes when it does. Thank you for reading this sorry, but very true, excuse.

I won't force you to review, but if you want to, go ahead :)

* * *

><p><em>Recap!<em>

Ikuto was quite shocked. "I'm," he pointed to himself, "a Metal?"

They didn't realize someone opened the door.

"He is?"

* * *

><p>Amu nearly fell off the bed.<p>

She slowly peeled her hands off her mouth and whispered,

"Aki?"

Said person was quite surprised, also.

"Amu?"

"Aki, I thought you died!" she exclaimed.

"Amu, I thought you had pink hair!" he joked.

And seeing Ikuto's confused state, Amu began to explain - with Aki adding in comments here and there.

"Aki's my brother!" she excitedly said. "Twin brother to be exact," Aki added in.

If Aki's hair was longer, and his eyes was a slightly lighter gold, he and Amu could have been photocopies.

"We assumed he was dead after not being able to find him a year after he was kidnapped." "Back when we were seven!"

After a some ten to twenty minutes of explanation, Aki left, saying that his girlfriend should be waiting for him at the training grounds.

It was still rather awkward after Aki left. But when Amu broke the silence, asking when she could leave the room; Ikuto simply replied with,

"When Utau lets you borrow one of her uniforms."

And as if on cue, the door was knocked off its hinges and fell to the ground.

"Oops," was the quiet reaction. Ikuto irritably sighed. That's the third one this week.

Utau quickly glanced at Amu - who was staring out the window, oblivious to everything - and looked back at Ikuto, who was gawking at Amu with a whimsical look in his eye. She handed Ikuto the uniform, smirked, and mouthed something at him. And with that, she walked away, with the door still off the hinges.

He mentally scoffed. What does Utua know? he ranted. I don't like Amu, he tried. She could die for all I care...Okay, maybe not, but I don't like Amu, he fumed.

But when thier fingers brushed against each other, Ikuto felt a shock run up his arm, followed by to-be-supressed heat mainly aiming for his face.

_Or do I?_

ƸӜƷ

Amu shyly walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing the uniform, but with slight modifications. Instead of the standard black, knee-high boots, she wore mid thigh-high black and white striped stockings and some grey Van's. Her short skirt had netting added underneath it, making it look a bit longer. The fingerless gloves that reached her elbows made her fingers look longer and more slender than they already were. Her hair was half-tied up, and the bangs left alone.

Ikuto smirked as he looked Amu up and down.

"Oh, my Amu got all dressed up for me," he commented.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away because right now, Amu's face could have put tomatoes to shame.

"I'm going to my brother's room," she mumbled. "And I'm not yours or anyone else's." And with that, she tersely closed the door with a bang.

ƸӜƷ

"I'm so tired," Amu complained to no one in particular.

After going to Aki's room, he invited her to lunch. And with her stomach answering for her, the two siblings went out to eat and catch up. And then Aki wanted Amu to meet his girlfriend, whose name Amu can't seem to recall. Something about Y's.

And after meeting the overhyper girl, the girl demanded for a match. The girl is stubborn, Amu thought. "She demanded for thirty-secen rematches," Aki said. "I kept track." And showing he did, he waved the clipboard around.

Amu was dragging her tired and roughed up self to Ikuto's room. She tiredly opened the door. Little did she know she was going to be met with a particularly corruptive sight.

* * *

><p><em>About ten minutes earlier...<em>

**(A/N: This scene is rather the cliched and everyone-uses scene. Skip over the next couple paragraphs or so if you wish, but you won't understand anything. Do as you wish; you have been warned.)**

"OHOHOHO!" came from the balcony window. Ikuto sighed, already knowing who it was. So he closed his book and looked over at the eyesore.

She was sitting on the windowsill, in her underpants-showing skirt, stiletto heels that can gouge someone's eye out, and spaghetti-strap shirt that was so low cut, it screamed, "Looka ma cleavage!" Her red hair was obviously dyed - because a rumor spread through the organization Ikuto liked red haired women, which obviously wasn't true - and her layered makeup heavily caked her face; the cosmetics looks as thought it'll fall off her face any moment.

"What do you want," he coldy stated, "Saaya." This is where the coined phrase, 'If looks could kill,' came in.

She whined. "My Ikuto doesn't want me, anymore?"

"I never wanted you in the first place." He looked away. "And I'm not yours." I guess this is how Amu feels., he thought. Insert record scratch here. Amu? he retraced. I've been thinking of her too often lately.

"B-but, Ikuto-kun-" "Don't call me that." His tone of voice could compete in temperature with the Antarctic at night - negative degree temperatures.

"But, Ikuto-kun," she tried - yet again. As a futile effort, she put her arms around his shoulders.

And when Saaya heard the door creak open - for Ikuto forgot to oil the hinges after putting it back on - and saw a girl-like fave through the crack, she smashed her lipstick caked lips against Ikuto's. And out of instinct, he closed his eyes and put his hands on her waist.

"It's seems I interrupted something," a voice came from the door. Amu's heart clenched; it felt like it was being smashed by a mallet. She tried to keep her eyes from even glazing over and tried to keep her voice from wavering.

Ikuto immediately pushed Saaya away, who was now standing there with a dirty smirk across her face.

"Amu, I-" He tried to explain. He really did.

"It's al-" her voice broke, "right." Amu found the floor very intersting, and she luckily kept her bangs in place - which now covered her glazed over eyes.

"But, Amu-"

"Really, Ikuto," she nearly sobbed right there, "it's fine."

And with that, she turned and walked away, with unknowing tears streaming down her face.

ƸӜƷ

"Saaya," he called. Ikuto's face darkened, his tone of voice could shadow the brightest light, and his anger and rage-filled eyes were scarily covered by his bangs.

But her oblivious and stupid self couldn't tell.

"Yes, Ikuto, darl-"

"Don't call me that."

This time, she could tell. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrunk to the size of the tip of a needle, and she nearly had to change her pants because of the pure rage in his voice. The fear was registered in her brain, causing the inside of her head to tingle; it made her stomach flip until it couldn't anymroe and just sat there as a knot.

"Do that once again," he darkly began. Ikuto looked at her through his midnight blue locks. "And you won't be able to see the light of day. Ever again."

He didn't mean it, but it seemed Saaya thought he did. And so full of fright and terror, she jumped out of the window, landed on the soles of her feet, and ran away.

And single thought was on Ikuto's mind right about then: _Find Amu._

* * *

><p>Amu didn't know how far or where she ran to, but all she knew was that she needed a good place to cry and sob.<p>

Why am I even crying, anyways? she thought. I surely have no feelings for that perverted man. It hasn't even been two days, and yet, I'm crying over him kissing that girl. Like I care.

She continued crying as she sat under the tree.

_So why am I still practically sobbing my heart out?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) **Dumb exams, obscuring me from ideas.

I believe this chapter is even more awkward than the last.

Once again, I won't force you to review, I won't futilely persuade you to review, and I won't do that arrow thing that points to the review button.

But, if you are willingly willing to review, I will gladly and most definitely accept and thank you for your time. Please exclude flames and things of the like; just constructive criticism and things along those lines are fine. I'm far too prone to crying over anything other. T_T"


	4. At Three in the Morning

**(A/N:) **It's official. My laptop is completely broken. There's no memory left, it's completely unable to turn on, and no matter how many times we reformat it or things of the like, it still doesn't work. So I'll have to finish everything on this old dinosaur. We've had it who knows how long. It freezes and lags often, but it's the only one I can se, seeing how my hardheaded and stubborn sister hogs the running and two year old Windows 7 desktop in my room. But I guess I'm just pointing the finger and whatnot.

I neglected to mention the disclaimer last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>I'm lost, she concluded. I shouldn't have run to the forest, she regretted. I should have ran to Aki's room, she decided.<p>

Amu was trudging through the forest, fuming that she let herself get lost.

And what will I do, now that Ikuto knows he's a Metal? she questioned. If I'm to become the Ruler, should I bring him to the kingdom? she conflicted. And if I do, what of the others in the organization? Should I bring them along, also? she thought.

The recent brunette was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she sat down on a rock. But, she did notice when someone hoisted her up.

Immediately turning, she was going to look at whoever dared to touch her with glaring eyes. And when she saw the smoldering blue eyes, she immediately dropped the glare; she put up a cold look, instead.

With a voice that could freeze water and then some, she spoke, "May you explain to me how and why you found me, Tsukiyomi-san?"

Ikuto pouted. "So cold, Amu-chan."

"And would you please gently put me down," she rather demanded, completely ignoring Ikuto's childish remark.

When he set her down, she dusted off some imaginary dust off her skirt. "Begin explaining," she said without looking up.

And so he did; he ended it with, "Because I may like you."

"You can't," she said nonchalantly. She was laying on the ground with an arm over her forhead, an arm over her abdomen, and one of her knees up. Ikuto sat parallel from her on a rock. "You're to kill me, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I think I'm going to change my mind," he tried to explain.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

He wanted to tell her that he didn't just _may like _her, but actually that he's sure that he likes her. But it's just too bad he blurted a tease.

"You're too pretty," he smirked.

She kept a straight face to keep her from showing her embarressment, but with a face so red that the color can rival with a firetruck, it kind of contradicted that.

Amu sat straight up, looked Ikuto sternly in the eye, and said that she was not pretty.

"I have pink hair, Tsukiyo-" "Just Ikuto." "Ikuto," she corrected herself. "Although it's brown now. I'm far too thin, and I'm sure this," she pointed to her flatter-than-Montana chest, "does not satisfy you the least bit. It's the size of an eleven year old; possibly not even." (**A/N: **Apparently, Montana of the United States is rather flat: little mountain ranges, hills, etc.)

He couldn't help but look and half-agree. "My point exactly, Ikuto," she concluded. "And look there one more time, you perverted," she paused and looked around to find something to call him and spotted the first approppriate thing: a little cat button fastened to his vest. "cat," she decided, "and you definitely will not see the light of day anymore."

Dusting off her clothes and getting up, "I need to get back, Ikuto-san." He didn't bother to tell her that Ikuto was just fine; instead, he led her back to the campus. But not without some perverted teasing on the trip.

ƸӜƷ

"Amu-chi!" came a sing-song voice from her left.

"Sorry," she apologized. She swung back and forth on her swing.

Yaya and Amu were currently at the small playground for the younger ones in training. It was around midnight; the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled like diamonds.

"You've been thinking a lot, lately, but it's okay, Amu-chi! Yaya forgives you!" The girl smiled a grin so wide and bright, it could have lit a whole stadium and then some.

Amu lightly smiled.

"Why are you pretending to smile, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked as she lightly poked Amu in the side - the former had already dropped her smile.

"What are you talking about?" Amu cocked her head to the side.

"You aren't smiling for real," Yaya began to explain. "If there's a~nything you need to talk about, Yaya-chan is always here!" the girl offered - with exagerrated hand motions. Then, she stuck a lollipop the size of her face into her mouth.

Wonder how she does that, Amu wondered.

"Amu! Yaya!" called someone from a few hundred feet away.

"Aki?" Amu hollered back.

"Yeah," he breathed when he arrived. He seemed to be out of breath.

"Why'd you run over here, Aki-koi?" Yaya asked, concerned.

He pointed in the opposite direction. "Ikuto," pant, "ability," pant, "discovered."

It's rare to have an ability, and this perverted man has one, she thought. Great, she sarcastically thought.

ƸӜƷ

When Amu opened up the door to Ikuto's room, the room was a huge mess. The drawers were blown apart, the door was in splintered pieces loitered around the room, and it was just an overall mess. There were wide but shallow craters covering the walls and the occasional one on the floor. Ikuto sat in a corner that seemed to be completely unaffected by chaos that seemed to go on around in his room. His knees were hugged to his chest and his long and thin fingers were buried in his deep blue hair. His face was covered by his bangs and because it was partially covered by his knees.

Amu and Aki suddenly remember the time when their mom told them about how when Metals attain their ability, they have some sort of reaction. If they're lucky, they have reactions that can be mistaken for being ill. The unlucky ones sometimes die.

"_It happens sometimes. When their ability awakens, they always have a reaction. Sometimes, they just don't feel well, and sometimes, they die," _Midori had explained to them.

I've seen violent reactions, Amu thought. But this is a lot.

Suddenly, a huge crater was blown into the wall next to where Amy stood. And being the 'cool and spicy' - she somehow was dubbed that when she coldly refused to have her hair tied in a ribbon when she was around five years old - person she is, she didn't even flinch. Calmly walking over to the dark haired man, she realized he was mumbling to himself about how in the world he caused this and how it was his fault.

With a voice stronger than steel, "Ikuto, quit mumbling to yourself and calm down." And although her voice was sharp and cut, it had a gentle tone to it.

Slowly lifting his head, Ikuto looked up at Amu with wide eyes. The latter sat down to his level, and with a gentle ghost of a smile across her face - her eyes disappeared, due to them turning into half-crescents - she slowly put his face in her hands, and she slowly leaned forward until their lips brushed over each other. She swiftly added some pressure and immediately pulled away. "Yaya has gone blind!" the younger girl screamed. "Yaya's innocent eyes has gone blind!"

"And you call me a pervert," Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up," she said. By now, she crossed her arms across her chest and looked to the left, making her burning and red cheeks obvious. "If I hadn't done that, you still would've been in that crazed state," she coldly muttered so only Ikuto could hear. "You should be thankful."

"Why, thank you, m'lady," he teased.

She brought her petite and pale fist down upon Ikuto's head. "I'm not yours!" she yelled.

"That hurt, Amu-koi~" Ikuto whined. It really didn't.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she screeched with frantic hand motions.

What's this light feeling in my stomach? Amu mused as she saw Yaya yell about how she was no longer innocent and Aki trying to calm her down. It doesn't matter, she concluded.

It went unnoticed when Ikuto slyly slipped his hand in hers. And no one was aware of the former, who had a crooked and whimsical smile across his face.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ikuto!" Kukai yelled as he literally kicked his door down.<p>

It was currently three in the morning and Amu, Ikuto, Aki, and Yaya were playing card games.

"Nope, go fish!" Amu quitly said, popping the 'p' after Aki asked if she had a four.

"The Boss needs to see you, Ikuto," Kukai called. The boy's copper eyes were bright and his white dress shirt and black dress pants made his tan skin look a tad darker. His standard black boots were replaced with black dress shoes and you might wonder how he can move so well in the fancy apparel, especially since he had a bit of a slouch.

All eyes turned to the one who was standing in the threshold, making said person extremely uncomfortable.

"Kukai-senpai!" Yaya yelled. (**A/N: **I looked it up. Technically, it's romanized as Senpai, but because of speech, it sometimes is heard as Sempai.) "Wanna play some cards?" she screeched.

Everyone hushed her. "Not so loud," Amu whisper yelled. (**A/N: **It makes sense?)

Ikuto got up and intentionally brushed his hand against Amu's, making her - facial - cheeks tint into a rosy pink. And knowing that's exactly what happened, Ikuto mentally smirked.

ƸӜƷ

"What?" Ikuto irritably put when he entered the Boss's office.

"Ikuto, how can you be so cold!~" Tsukiyomi Aruto cried out. (**A/N: **I haven't finished Shugo Chara, yet. So I don't know what Aruto is like. I don't even think he was shown for that long O_O)

Said person sighed as the thin man flew towards his son to glomp him. The whimsical and pink backdrop was shattered when Ikuto carelessly stepped to the side for his father to fall on the floor.

"Just get down to business, already, father," Ikuto said. "I was in the middle of a card game."

"At," Aruto paused to look at his watch on his wrist, "Three-thirty in the morning?"

"Yes," he cooly replied.

"Alright, but only because you're my," he paused as tears sprung into his eyes and there was a sparkly pink and purple backdrop, "_son._" His hands were clasped together and he had a tiny smile on his face.

Ikuto sighed, shaking his head with his hand covering his face.

"Getting down to business," Aruto seriously said. "It seems you've brought someone back after you kidnapped the Ruler girl," Aruto said as he calmly paced back and forth in front of his desk, waving his hand around with the other behind his back. "Do you mind telling me who she is?"

Iktuo cautiously asked, "Would you be mad if she was the Ruler?"

"Hmph, of course not. I assume you've realized you're a Metal?" his father questioned with a slight raise of a delicate blue eyebrow.

This caught Ikuto off guard, but he didn't show it. "I knew a while ago; I've also gained a new abitily."

Aruto was not surprised. He knew Ikuto would gain one sooner or later after finding out. Aruto himself is a Metal; it's just, Souko wasn't - she was a Tech.

"And what of Utau, father?" he asked.

"She found out herself when her ability awakened."

"And what is her ability...?" Ikuto urged on.

"She blows up stuff."

Ikuto sighed. Just what he wanted. A crazy sister who basically knows everything Ikuto doesn't that can blow up stuff.

"And what of you, son? What is your ability?"

Ikuto sighed, yet again. He mumbled, "I blow craters into walls."

Aruto had tears in his eyes, he stood straight up - he leaned to the side a bit -, and his hands were clasped together. The whimsical backdrop appeared once again as Aruto cried, "I'm so proud of my children!~"

The setting was shattered when Aruto became serious. "The kingdon thinks she's dead or something or the sort, yes?" Aruto asked. He liked calling the Metal ruling business kingdom. It sounded like something out of a fairytail.

"Of course. We both ran away. She thinks it's too much work to be Ruler."

His father nodded thoughtfully. "Then we should register her into the system."

And in a zippedy-doo-da, Aruto created a database on her.

"And now, Ikuto, I have a rather special assignment to give you."

Ikuto quirked up on this. He hasn't had a mission in weeks.

"You are to kill this girl within a month, understood?"

* * *

><p>Yet another cliffie! I actualy finished this chapter sooner than I anticipated. I hope you've enjoyed this rather awkward chapter.<p>

I won't force you to review, I won't try to persuade you to review, and I won't do that obnoxious thing where it does that arrow thing at the review button. Review if you wish; just constructive critism, though. I'm far too emotional for flames. T_T"

Thanks for reading~


	5. Leaving Means Leaving Me

**A/N: **I got a new laptop! I am extremely satisfied with this HP Pavillion dv6000 :] And I absolutely in no way own HP and whatnot, just the laptop :] So I _should_ have no problem writing the chapters :D Except the "V" key on our keyboard was ripped off LOL

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Ikuto had to turn around to hide his shock, which was clearly etched onto his face.<p>

"And why is must I?" he defiantly questioned.

"Because you're my," Aruto paused. Even with a tense atmosphere, the silly pink and purple backdrop appeared as Aruto clasped his hands together and his eyes turned looked like twinkling glass. "_son_," he finished. Ikuto exasperatedly sighed, knowing that it was going to happen.

"That's not an answer," Ikuto tried explaining.

"Why do you wish for an answer?" Aruto seriously asked. "It's not as if you cared; you've killed and kidnapped plenty of Metals before. Or is it because you've found out you were one yourself? Or possibly you've regained your emotions?" Aruto darkly accused.

Ikuto scoffed. "As if. I'm just showing of this ridiculous veil of fake emotions to get her to trust me." He pretended to smirk at his father. Now where did I come up with 'to get her to trust me'? he pondered.

"I realize you just sometimes fake emotions, Ikuto, but don't go too far," Aruto forbid.

"I understand, father," Ikuto passively replied. His face was stoic and his eyes revealed nothing. But on the inside, he was in turmoil. How can he kill her? He's grown to like her company.

There it goes with the emotions, Ikuto, he scold himself

"_Emotions will always be our weakness_," the Tech training instructor explained. "_If you ever let a Metal get to your emotions, you'll show mercy. And if you show mercy, what will happen class?"_

And everyone, including Ikuto, responded with "You die."

I really must have regained my emotions, Ikuto dreaded. What will I do, he panicked.

Outside, Ikuto looked like he was stoicly paying attention to his father drone on about something, but inside was a completely different story, folks.

"Understood, Ikuto?" Aruto broke Ikuto's thoughts.

"Understood," Ikuto coldly replied.

"How can you be so cold~" Aruto cried out as the whimsical backdrop appeared once more. The thin man jumped and flew to his son, but instead of glomping the midnight blue haired teen, he was met with a closed, wooden door. That is intricately decorated, Aruto noted as he looked at the imprints the decorated door gave him on his cheek. Souko will be worried about this, Aruto dreaded.

"Will he be able to carry out his task?" asked a feminine voice. She slipped out of the air conditioner vent and gracefully landed on the floor with her blonde and long pigtails following behind her.

If only I still had that complex, Utau mused. Then I would be able to get rid of Hinamori. But lo and behold, Kukai is thrust into my life. Insert a record scratch here, readers.

Kukai? she incredulously thought.

"I hope so," Aruto answered. "But if Ikuto can't," he paused.

He seriously turned around as the sparkly, and recently yellow backdrop. Aruto jumped and slowly flew towards Utau to glomp her. She immediately saw what was going to happen, so she purposely stepped to the side so Aruto could land on his face. "would you?" he finished, speaking into the floor, making his voice muffled.

Wonder what it'd be like to have real emotions, instead of just faking them all the time, she randomly thought.

"No," she immediately refused. Ikuto doesn't know it yet, but he likes Hinamori. I'm sure of it, she thought. Utau was completely convinced Ikuto likes Amu. Maybe more, she mused.

And so with that answer, she had to stand there listening to her father beg her to, because she was Aruto's "_precious daughter_."

ƸӜƷ

I'll have to leave, Ikuto thought. Go somewhere where I can get rid of these actual _emotions_, Ikuto planned.

He walked into his room to find Amu sprawled out on the bed, sleeping on her stomach with her face into the pillow. He could hear her muffled snores.

He quickly grabbed a random shoulder sling bag and stuffed necessities into it: clothes, undergarments, hygiene supplies, etc.

Ikuto quickly scribbled a short note, jumped out the window, and left.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Amu thought. A faint echo followed.<em>

_It was complete darkness, and there was a glassy floor under her feet. She looked down and saw her reflection. Where am I? she thought once again. And there was another echo._

_A grey and mysterious mist swirled before her. The outline of the mist was forming._

_She quirked an eyebrow._

_Could this be a Metal's ability? she curiously thought._

_The figure was Ikuto, whose back was towards her. He started walking away, and she suddenly had a feeling of wanting to be with him, so she followed. But with each step, he was twice as far away._

_"I refuse to run," she said aloud._

_"Ikuto," she called out. The Ikuto figure stopped and turned around. On his face was a stoic expression, but his eyes showed that he was in conflict with himself._

_Amu immediately felt the surprise. She stood there as the Ikuto-like figure slowly turned around and walked away._

* * *

><p>She immediately woke with a start, her brown hair desperately trying to keep up with the swift movement. Her ragged breaths were arely heard and the cool breeze through the window didn't help calm her like it did for most people; instead, she had a foreboding feeling, one of dread. She immediately looked at the clock, whose hands showed that it was about three to four in the morning.<p>

Amu immediately threw her head back and forth, looking for a certain cerulean haired teen.

He's no where to be found, Amu concluded.

Looking for the possible aspect of the light under the bathroom door, she realized it wasn't there. Amused that she still had her uniform on, she quietly opened the door and walked out into the hallway - which was extremely quiet. She concluded that at this time, no one's awake. Walking abck into the room, concerned as to where Ikuto was, she plopped back down on the bed.

"Where could he be," she wondered aloud. Amu looked to the side and found a lavender color, slightly bent note.

One word to describe her after she read the note: shocked.

And most definitely mad.

"Stupid Ikuto, now what am I going to do? How am I going to get around? I can't depend on Aki for everything. And now what? Do I go back? And if I do, how _will_ I get back. Stupid Ikuto," she mumbled. "Although I must admit, his handwriting is nice."

Muttering a steady stream of curses under her breath - and holding back tears -, she balled the note and stuffed it into one of the many pockets of the black and grey jacket.

_To Amu,_

_I have to leave. I don't know when I'll get back, and I don't know if I _should_ go back. But, just wait for me._

_Ikuto_

ƸӜƷ

Ikuto's messenger back felt like a million pounds of lead. He's been walking and traveling for about four to five hours. But he as he neared the green and mountainous terrain, he knew he had to stop here.

"A good place to train?" he thought aloud as he saw a large waterfall with smooth rocks under it. There was a clearing by it and some trees on the other side.

With no people here, I'd have no communication with anyone, he thought. And with no people, no emotions, he concluded.

How he came to that conclusion, I have no idea, but it worked for him.

* * *

><p>I think I'll end it here.<p>

With Ikuto leaving, what'll happen to Amu? And will Amu wait?

I guess I'll keep going, then. LOL

* * *

><p>"Ikuto?" a familiar voice asked.<p>

Said person swiftly turned to the direction where the voice came from.

"Utau?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How did you find me," he incredulously asked.

"We're just about eight miles from headquarters?" she explained, confused.

"Uh...what." Ikuto was bewildered, astounded, anything synonymous to surprised.

Utau dragged him back to the building as the latter was trying to retrace his steps as to how he only ended up only eight miles away. He meant for it to be at least ten to eleven, possibly even further.

ƸӜƷ

"Ikuto, you stupid pervert!" Amu yelled at the top her lungs as she beat her petite fists down on his head - with her magically in the air. "Why'd you leave? You had me worried. I was thinking, 'What if Ikuto got eaten by a tiger?' and , 'What if Ikuto actually doesn't come back?' and I was so worried, you stupid..cat!" Amu yelled.

Tears were streaming down her face - she had no idea why - but she didn't care; she was just relieved that Ikuto was with her, again.

And why am I thinking this? Amu fumed.

"Can't you tell leaving meant leaving me?" she said as she bent her head down. Her exposed and pale forearm covered her eys and the salty drops trailed down from her eyes to her arm to the ground. Her soft sobs racked her lithe frame; she looked quite vulnerable.

I don't want to see those tears on her face, Ikuto thought.

He stepped over to Amu and lifted her chin up. Her eyelids held unspilled tears, and the fallen tears were making wet trails on her face. Ikuto held her face in his hands; he wiped the tears away with his long and thin thumbs.

Ikuto is..too...close, Amu thought. He's..so close, she thought.

Said person was really close. He was only centimeters away from her face.

The latter threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips on Ikuto's with her eyes tightly closed. Ikuto was surprised. He immediately pulled away (**A/N: **What, a, shocker).

Realizing what she just did, amu quickly turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. She felt the heat creep to her cheeks. Ikuto smirked, knowing exactly what happened.

He snakes his long arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Stupid," she muttered.

"We're still here," Utau, Aki, and Yaya mumbled in unison.

"When were you there?" Amu shrieked with her face on fire.

* * *

><p>(Completely awkward) I feel kind of ashamed. OTL<p>

You don't have to review, but if you want to, go ahead~ :D


End file.
